The background description provided herein is solely for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the illustrative embodiments of the disclosure. Aspects of the background description are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the claimed subject matter.
Firearm users frequently maintain a pistol, rifle or other firearm in a ready-to-use position in a home, office, vehicle or other location in case use of the firearm is necessary for self-defense. Some firearm users may carry a firearm on their persons such as in a holster which may be worn on a belt around the waist or an ankle. In a home or office setting, a firearm may be kept in a drawer, cabinet or other space. In a vehicle, the firearm may be kept under a seat or in a glove box. Since it may not be secured in a particular location, however, the firearm may not be properly positioned for quick apprehension and use in the event that such use is necessary. Moreover, the firearm user does not develop muscle memory which would otherwise enable the user to quickly locate and retrieve the firearm each time use of the firearm is desired.
Therefore, firearm docking systems which facilitate mounting of a firearm to a mounting structure in an easily-retrievable position may be desirable for some applications. Additionally, an option of locking the firearm in the firearm docking system to prevent theft or child tampering of the firearm may also be desirable.